<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worthless to everyone but me. by Sillyliittlebee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122237">Worthless to everyone but me.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee'>Sillyliittlebee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dream being mean, brother dream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28122237</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillyliittlebee/pseuds/Sillyliittlebee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>p&gt;Tommy stares blankly as Dream burned it all down.<br/>All of his progress.<br/>Tears slip down his face and he feels himself shake, looking to Dream with desperate eyes as he heard Dream speak "No one is allowed to visit and you are revoked all nether privileges."<br/>Tommy rushes to Dream hugging the man with desperation "You'll stay right? Im sorry, I'm so sorry."<br/>Desperation to hold on to the one thing that won't leave, the one person who still cares.<br/>That's why they did this right?<br/>Dream matches the smile under his mask, he knows if he left the boy would most likely off themselves and he's not interested in losing them when he has finally gotten what he wanted.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>None</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>213</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stares blankly as Dream burned it all down.<br/>
All of his progress.<br/>
Tears slip down his face and he feels himself shake, looking to Dream with desperate eyes as he heard Dream speak "No one is allowed to visit and you are revoked all nether privileges."<br/>
Tommy rushes to Dream hugging the man with desperation "You'll stay right? Im sorry, I'm so sorry."<br/>
Desperation to hold on to the one thing that won't leave, the one person who still cares.<br/>
That's why they did this right?<br/>
Dream matches the smile under his mask, he knows if he left the boy would most likely off themselves and he's not interested in losing them when he has finally gotten what he wanted.<br/>
He finally has HIS little brother, you see Phill did adopt Tommy, yes.<br/>
Plus Tommy was raised by the man.<br/>
So as far as Tommy is aware their adopted family is the only family they have.<br/>
This is not true.<br/>
You see a while back his family suffered a tragic loss of a child.<br/>
Dream has an old item that he holds a very special place with him.<br/>
At first glance, it looks like a simple pocket watch but in truth, it's a compass that leads him to his lost sibling.<br/>
But fun fact, it leads straight to Tommy.<br/>
So yes getting the boy on his side has been a goal, to say the least ever since he found out.<br/>
He soothes the sobbing boy that's hugging him so tightly "No, I'm not leaving, in fact, because of this I think you need further supervision. Tommy, from now on I'm not leaving you alone. No more secrets ok?"<br/>
Tommy, through the sobs only nods.<br/>
Dream smiles and runs his fingers through the boy's hair "Shh it's ok, it's ok as long as big brother is here, to others you are worthless but to me, you are everything but worthless."</p><p>****</p><p>One year later....</p><p>Dream smiles, one year he has taken to rebuild Tommy to his image.<br/>
Tommy wheres an outfit similar to Dreams, including the mask and hood.<br/>
The only difference is the hoodie instead is a red hooded poncho that covers the boy's arms and goes down to their knees.<br/>
Tommy has lost their voice over time of no use, Dream told him he had no use for it anyway.<br/>
The boy's only desire is to keep Dream happy, because if Dream is happy then Tommy is happy.<br/>
Dream even changed the boy's name, in a sense.<br/>
Dream has been prepping the boy for the first trip to L'manberg and the Dream SMP.<br/>
Tommy is to be referred to as Vision by others and by Dream in public.<br/>
Only Dream is allowed the privilege to call the boy Tommy in private.<br/>
So now Dream is walking with Tommy by his side as he heads to a border mapping with Tubbo.</p><p>Tubbo has Quackity with him as he meets with Dream.<br/>
His eyes widen when he sees Tommy "Who are you?"<br/>
Tommy stares at Tubbo blankly giving no response.<br/>
Dream chuckles "Sorry Tubbo, he cant talk. His name is Vision."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love angst in the morning :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo frowns "Why can't he talk?"<br/>Dream shrugs "He never has around me so, I don't know."<br/>The president took the info and nods "Alright, well it's nice to meet you Vision."<br/>Tommy nods and with that, the group begins discussing borders.<br/>Well mostly Dream and Tubbo.<br/>Quackity just stands by Tommy with a soft glare at the boy the whole time.<br/>Until Tubbo looks to Quackity "Hey could you take Vision for a tour around while I and Dream speak in private."<br/>Quackity nods "Yes sir."<br/>With that Quackity looks to Tommy "Come on Vision ill show you around L'manberg."<br/>The tour was entirely driven by Quackity until they reached Tommy's bench.<br/>In which no one has dared to move, everyone knows the boy is dead, it took everyone by surprise the day Dream came to L'manberg with tears in their eyes about the boy's tragic death.<br/>Quackity could only watch as the second the bench was in view Tommy ran to the bench, cleaned the cobwebs off, and sat down where Tommy would sit.<br/>Tommy motions for Quackity to sit by him.<br/>Quackity stares at Tommy and a shadow falls over his face "I can't, I don't deserve to. Vision lets go."<br/>Tommy stairs at Quackity for a moment.<br/>Why does this place feel familiar?<br/>He doesn't really know but sitting here, it felt right.<br/>Quackity looks to Tommy and his eyes widen when he sees a few stray tears slip of the boy's face.<br/>Did Vision know Tommy?<br/>With that, he could only watch as Tommy puls an enderchest out and then pulls out Chip.<br/>On the disk is Tommy's signature, meaning this was one of Tommy's disks.<br/>Quackety felt the boy take his hand and gives Quackity the disk.<br/>The tears he thought were there on Visions face are gone now.<br/>Quackity looks to Vision "How? How did you get this? Did he give you this?"<br/>Tommy only shrugs, he doesn't know why but this to felt right.<br/>With that, the two walk back to Tubbo and Dream who have an official map of borders now.<br/>Dream smiles when he sees HIS little brother "Come on Vision we're done here."<br/>Tommy walks over to Dream and takes one of Dream's hands and begins drawing out letters in his brother's palm while they walk away.<br/>Tubbo watched with interest and then turns to Quackity "So what is he like?"<br/>Quackity frowns "Honestly he didn't show much interest in anything until he saw Tommy's bench. In which he had one of Tommy's disk. He had Chip and he gave it to me. Tubbo do you think they could have killed Tommy?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo frowns a shadow over his face "I don't know, but keep an eye on this Vision. If there anything like Dream add them to the hit list."<br/>Quackity nods "Yes Mr.President."<br/>With that the two return to L'manberg.</p><p>***</p><p>Tommy walks with Dream back to the SMP lands.<br/>Badboyhalo who was talking with Gorgenotfound stops once they see Tommy.<br/>Bad has only recently met the muffin but as far as he is aware Dream came back one day with the boy and the two have become inseparable. <br/>Tommy while mute somehow knows how to tell Dream exactly what needs to be said without a single word.<br/>Then Dream interprets and tells others on behalf of Tommy.<br/>Dream looks to Tommy "Hey I'm heading to bed you can stay up if you want. Bad make sure the kid doesn't go to bed too late."<br/>Bad nods and with that Dream leaves the three.<br/>Gorge looks to Tommy "So Vision how does Dream know what you say?"<br/>Tommy stares at him for a moment before walking up to the man takes their hand and draws H-I gently into the man's skin with his finger.<br/>Gorge's eyes widen "Oh! I think I get it Bad he draws letters on the skin with his finger."<br/>Bad smiles in curiosity "Oh ok, hey Vission try with me I wanna see if I can figure this out."<br/>The next had hour was spent by Gorge and Bad learning how Vision talks with their hands.<br/>But it was fun none the less for Vision.</p><p>***</p><p>Come in the morning Dream hands Tommy some supplies and a map "I need you to meet with Technoblade while I handle a few other things and give him these items. You can handle that right Vision?"<br/>Tommy nods, The last thing he wants is to disappoint his friend, his best friend.<br/>With that, Tommy made his way to the coordinates Dream gave him to meet with this Technoblade person.<br/>Technoblade?<br/>Why does that name sound familiar?<br/>Shrugging it off he made it to the top of the mountain and waits.</p><p>****</p><p>Technoblade huffs as he reaches the top of the mountain "What is it Dre-"<br/>The man stops when he sees Tommy "Who are you?"<br/>The voices for once went silent and then began to rage like a choir shouting "It's TOMMY! Tommy!"<br/>Tommy pints to a chest by him and offers out a book.<br/>Technoblade raises a brow and takes the book to see the following written and reads it out loud "Good evening Technoblade, unfortunately, I was not able to make it so I sent Vission, he cant talk just so you know and by him is a chest with a map, it should lead to forestland. I regret to inform you that L'manberg is planning to hunt you down. I don't know when but sources tell. It will be soon."<br/>Technoblade huffs and glances at Tommy as he pulls the map from the chest.<br/>The voices still telling him that Vision is Tommy.<br/>But that's ridiculous, and he ignores it.<br/>The warrior's brows furrow "Oh come on what kind of map is this? Vission was it? Do you understand this?"<br/>Tommy shakes his head in defense.<br/>Technoblade huffs "Go figure. Alright, see you around kid."<br/>With that, he leaves "You don't really think that could be Tommy chat?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Auther note skip if you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys sorry, this is not a chapter but I had to share the fact that IVE DONE IT I got Minecraft on my computer! was thinking should I do youtube or twitch for streams cuz I wanna try my hand at it see how I do.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today is filled with a dreadful silence.<br/>
After all, today marks the one-year anniversary of Tommyinnit’s death.<br/>
Tommy is confused as he looks at the normally happy citizens of L’manberg that are currently sad to put it simply.<br/>
Why can't he remember?<br/>
He is supposed to know but he doesn’t!<br/>
He looks to Dream for an answer as they walk through L’manberg.<br/>
Dream smiles under his mask and shrugs “There morning one of the founder’s death of L’manberg, the poor kid went missing but personally if you ask me, I think he committed suicide because his friend never came.”<br/>
Quackity who was walking by with Tubbo stops and glares as he looks at Tubbo and then Dream, he expected Tubbo to lash out but.<br/>
The president grits his teeth and keeps walking.<br/>
Quackity fallows “Why didn’t you say anything?”<br/>
Tubbo gives out a rigid angry breath “Because it’s true Quackity he did commit suicide, and it’s my fault ok! What is there to correct in that statement! Tommy! Died! Because! Of! ME! If you're going to blame anyone blame me. Because his blood is on me.”<br/>
Quackity falls silent because in truth he knows it’s true, right?</p><p> </p><p>****<br/>
Technoblade and Phill stand by a grave.<br/>
Tommy’s grave.<br/>
Technoblade gives a soft smile “Hey Toms I grew my hair out. You know cuz of audience retention and mostly cuz you said you missed it. So yeah, I hope you’re happy and im sorry. I know I don’t deserve it but could you visit. Even Ghostbur says he can’t find you in the afterlife and he found Shlatt of all people. Does Phill deserve it? Do we all deserve it? Im starting to think we do.”<br/>
This is one of the few times the chat falls silent and merely gives solutes.<br/>
He and Phill are planning something because after all these two men can hold grudges like no one else.<br/>
***<br/>
Tommy leans into Dream’s touch not a strange touch more of a comforting big brother touch.<br/>
The man runs his fingers through the boys hair its gotten to the point to where it’s therapeutic for both of them.<br/>
Dream enjoys having an unwavering loyalty and Tommy knows he can only have attention from Dream if he’s good.<br/>
Others attention is bad, Dreams is the only one that’s pleasant.<br/>
It’s why he can’t stray from Dream for long otherwise he begins to feel lonely, scared, emotions he doesn’t like feeling.<br/>
Emotions that are not present once Dream is around him.<br/>
He commonly falls asleep like this with Dream running their fingers through the boys hair and there is nothing wrong with this.<br/>
Not a single thing.<br/>
****<br/>
Bad has seen the way Vision fallows Dream around like a lost puppy dog.<br/>
It wouldn’t feel wrong if it wasn’t for how he occasionally heard the way Dream whispers in the boy’s ears it felt like a dragon hoarding their precious jewel.<br/>
His suspicion was confirmed when he finally heard Dream say to the blond “You are worthless, worthless to everyone but me.”<br/>
But what is he to do?<br/>
Convince Technoblade the only person able to take Dream over a pet child, Very unlikely.<br/>
So for now he waits for opportunity’s to get to know the boy.<br/>
Like a few days ago how he learned the blond communicates.<br/>
Dream didn’t seem to mind this.<br/>
But still to play it safe he isn’t going to communicate with the child when Dream is around.<br/>
Like currently Dream heads out of the castle with Vision by his side.<br/>
Bad approaches “Hey Dream could I talk to Vision?”<br/>
Dream frowns, he hates being away from his little shadow “No he’s coming with me for patrol.”<br/>
Tommy looks to Dream confused they said they were going to go fishing today… Why? No do not question. Never question.<br/>
Bad tilts his head “Why?”<br/>
Dream glares at Bad “Because hes mine.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy,   Vision smiles under his mask as he walks with Dream in the tunnels under L’manberg. Today is Technoblade’s execution and a prime opportunity for Dream to put parts of a plan into motion. But he is only happy because Dream is happy. Why else would he be feeling this emotion?<br/>
Punz went into action with the TNT while Dream and Vision led Technoblade out of the crazed situation. Tommy having Carl in lead as he fallows Dream and Technoblade.<br/>
Technoblade yet again begins to hear the voices chant about Tommy being Vision, but again that’s ridiculous.<br/>
So he fallows Dream into the tunnels. The Server owner looks back to Punz who is struggling against Fundy and sighs “Vision make sure Technoblade gets to his base safely while I help Punz.”<br/>
Vision nods and watched Dream leave while he helps Technoblade widen the tunnel for Carl. Vision stops when they hear Quackity enter the room and they pull out their sword.<br/>
Quackity frowns as they pull out their ax “Dream’s pawn and the anarchist, why am I not surprised. Move aside vision and ill spare you.”<br/>
Vision shudders, he knows what Quackity is planning to do and he has order’s to fallow. He doesn’t want Dream angry or worse disappointed in him.<br/>
He remembers what Dream once told him ‘if they stand in the way of me, you are to be my sword, my shield, my solder. You are to kill them with no mercy.’<br/>
Vision doesn’t move instead he steadies himself, using the tactics Dream taught him.<br/>
Technoblade looks back to see if his assistance is needed only to watch as Vision attacks Quackity like a beast let out of a cage. Vision’s attacks were quick and precise.<br/>
Quackity quickly found himself on the ground with his weapons out of reach “Al-“ he’s cut off by the feeling of a sword put through his throat.<br/>
Technoblade thought it would be over at that, but no. He felt chills as he saw Vision beat what was left of Quackity into a bloody pulp.<br/>
Vision then stands up covered in blood and in that moment Technoblade knew Vision could never be Tommy.<br/>
Tommy, his precious little brother, would never become a monster like this beast, this monster created by Dream that is standing before him…right?<br/>
With that Technoblade head’s out with Carl and the monster shortly behind.<br/>
****<br/>
Dream helped Punz get out of L'manberg when he felt his communicator ring 'Quackity was brutally slain by Vision'<br/>
He smiled, good, the boy is proving his worth.<br/>
Punz looks to his communicator and his eyes widen.<br/>
He is the only other person on the server after all who knows Vision is Tommy.<br/>
But then again, it's hard for him to say that.<br/>
Vision is more like a monster that is stuck in Tommy.<br/>
The Tommy everyone knows is dead and it's best it says that way.<br/>
He would hate for everyone to meet that monster that wears Tommy's skin but he knows it's inevitable with Dream.<br/>
He wishes that it would be possible to bring Tommy back but he knows Tommy is dead, after all, he should know, he helped kill him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ayyyyy ya miss me!!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vision huffs as he gazes out the window of Technoblade’s house. He wants Dream, it’s getting late and Dream hasn’t come to get him yet. He wants his hair stroked and he’s hungry. But he’s not allowed to eat unless Dream says so.<br/>Technoblade raises a brow at how Vision gazes out one of his windows like a puppy waiting for it’s owner to come home. He can tell by height and how slim they are that Vision is at least sixteen or seventeen.<br/>Pulling out some steak and putting it on a plate he looks to Vision “Hey uh kid you hungry?”<br/>Vision stopped gazing out the window and shakes his head no. <br/>To this Technoblade shrugs “Alright, but if you get hungry, I have steak if you want it.” Uneasy silence fallows and Technoblade breaks the ice “So, uh how did you meet Dream?”<br/>Tommy shrugs, he himself doesn’t really remember that. He just always knows Dream has been there for him.<br/>Technoblade frowns “So you don’t know how you met? Who else would know?”<br/>Again Vision gives a shrug and raises his arms to show he doesn’t know.<br/>That’s when Vision hears the distant crunching of snow and immediately looks out the window to see Dream approaching the cabin. Technoblade looks out the window and raises a brow “I don’t remember ever telling Dream where my base was.” <br/>He watched Dream put an item away, it looked like a compass.<br/>Dream walks up to the doors of the cabin and Technoblade opens the doors.<br/>Dream smiles “Good to see you and Carl are fine.”<br/>Technoblade nods “Yeah we are, you’re here for your uh, lap dog?”<br/>To this, the server owner chuckles “Yeah, Vision didn’t give you any trouble did he?”<br/>To this Technoblade shakes his head “Nah, he took out Quackity. Dream where did this guy come from because what I saw was a monster wearing a kids skin.”<br/>Dream looks to Vision “Vision come on.” He then looks back to Technoblade “Well I guess you would be curious about that.  But that’s to be answered later. First, I have a question for you. How does destroying L’manberg sound?”<br/>To this, the blood god smirks “Sounds like im in.”<br/>****<br/>With that the next few days Vision helped Technoblade get anything the man needed, as ordered from Dream.  While getting Philza out of house arrest.<br/>Niki even joined the cause for L’manberg’s destruction.<br/>It was after getting the last of Technoblades equipment that Dream announced the planned destruction for L’manberg.<br/>This all leads up to Today, Vision straightens his mask and stands by Dream as they look over L’manberg for one last time and then leap into action.<br/>Technoblade and Phill began spawning withers and using the hound army. <br/>While Vision began helping Dream set up the TNT canons.<br/>Tubbo and Quackaty are beyond angry as they reach the obsidian scaffolding for the TNT.<br/>Vision was on the other part of the scaffolding when he saw the two armored men approach Dream.<br/>He began to run, to tell his friend of the danger he tried waving his arms franticly.<br/>Dream was only able to deflect one arrow while the other went straight through his throat.<br/>The notification rings out Dream was slain by Quackity.<br/>Dream respawned in Punz's house and he began to laugh “You idiots.”<br/>Vision shook when he saw the puff of smoke and for once Tubbo heard something from Vision. <br/>It was a horrifying sound that was guttural and broken. <br/>But it was enough to turn around to see the tears dripping from the mask and the shine of a sword in Vision’s hand.<br/>Tubbo pulled out his sword and clashes with Visions'.<br/>Vision snarls as he looks at Tubbo “you killed him.” His voice was soft like a whisper in the wind but for how rasped it sounded Tubbo knew it was Vision’s.<br/>As the two clashed the sound echoed with the chorus of TNT and the sparks helped fan the flames.<br/>Vision’s attacks were harsh and powerful each having the force to be fatal.<br/>It was in one fateful moment that Tubbo made an upward slash and it cut Vision’s mask into two.<br/>Tubbo’s eyes widened, he wanted this to be out of everything a nightmare.<br/>Vision is Tommy.<br/>But judging by his friend’s expression of pure hatred.<br/>He can tell the other doesn’t reflect his feelings.<br/>Quackety seeing Vision was about to kill Tubbo, quickly pulls the boy out of the way and makes a run for it with the president.<br/>Technoblade watched the two flee from their kill on Dream and the beast charging after them.<br/>He watched as some citizens went to help the two only to be killed.<br/>The next ten minutes rang with Death notifications.<br/>All died to Vision.<br/>The boy currently still heads towards Tubbo and Quackity covered in L’manberg citizen's blood and that’s when Technoblade knows he has to intervene.<br/>He wanted the government gone not mass murder.<br/>The warrior quickly rushes between Tubbo and Quackity blocking a blow from Vision with his shield.<br/>That’s when for once in his life he felt scared.<br/>Scared as he looked at a monster wearing his little brother’s body.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade almost didn’t have time to register combat as he spoke “Tommy, you need to calm down. Come on do you really not recognize you’re brother? It’s me Technoblade.” A strong part of him hopes. Oh, does it hope that Tommy is still here. But another the colder more logical part recognizes that there is a monster before him and this monster killed his brother. His little baby brother.<br/>He continues to fight against Vision who glares at Technoblade and as they leap at the blood god sword in mid swing.<br/> Technoblade hears the monster speak “Im not Tommy, im Vision!” the voice is by no means loud. <br/>But you don’t need to be loud to sound scary as shit. <br/>With how strained the voice is from near to never use it.<br/>Technoblade quickly raised his shield and used the opportunity to grab Vision by the foot, slam them down into the ground, kick away the weapons, and hold the beast down.<br/>Vision gasps for air and tears prick his eyes as he looks at Technoblade, as far as he is aware Dream is gone.<br/> Technoblade thought he felt scared before, no, he felt true fear. The fear that freezes you in place with it’s icy gaze, the moment he heard Tommy speak “Kill me please. Dream is gone and if my only friend is gone then what is this world worth living in? You don’t like me, ive seen the way you looked at me in disgust when I killed Quackity, as I killed so many.”<br/>Technoblade looked around and his eyes land on Philza who stares at this seen with wide eyes, the blood god shook his head  and picks the boy up “You're not dying today, were heading home.”<br/>Vision glares and begins to scream kick and do anything to get this warrior to let go.<br/>Dream who was watching from the sidelines leaps into action. <br/>kicking Technblade in the back and grabbing Vision.<br/>Dream holds the boy protectively and glares at Technoblade who turns to him.<br/>The blood god snarls "Dam you, what did you do to Tommy!"<br/>To this Dream smirks "Why I just got MY brother back, nothing a true brother wouldn't do."<br/>Technoblade huffs "what do you mean by your brother?"<br/>Dream gives a soft hum, relishing in the anguish "By exactly that Tommy is my biological little brother. Have you ever wondered how I found your base? How I found Tommy?"<br/>and with that, he pulls out a compass for Technoblade to see "This compass point's to Tommy and no it's not Tubbo's. This is one much older. Plus here is another thing." Dream takes off his mask.<br/>Revealing just how similar Dream and Tommy look.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Technoblade’s eyes widen and then let a huff of air out “That doesn’t explain why Tommy is like this what did you do to my little brother?”<br/>
To this Dream lets out a laugh as the admin looks at those surrounding him and his little brother. His little brother is holding on to him like a lifeline.<br/>
He brushes the tears out of his eyes “Oh what did I do. No that’s not the question, the question is what did you do? Not ringing any bells here let me elaborate, Technoblade do you know of a fun mental illness called stalk home syndrome?”<br/>
Technoblade’s brows furrow “Stalk home syndrome is when someone hasn’t been around anyone but one person and even if that person is abusive they, in basics give that person their admiration to even in extreme cases falling in love with to becoming like an obedient dog. Yeah, I’ve heard of it.”<br/>
Dream nods as he strokes his figures through Vision’s blood-stained hair “Well Technoblade let's analyze what happened to Tommy in his exile. I visited him daily or at least tried to. At first other people visited but slowly and surely everyone stopped visiting, despite my asking no one came, except for me. Knowing what stalk home syndrome is Techno you should know that’s a perfect recipe –“<br/>
Technoblade cut’s him off in realization “That’s a perfect recipe for oh-no. He got stalk home syndrome.”<br/>
Dream continues to run figures through the boy’s hair and looks to Technoblade with angry emerald eyes “I expected better from a man who called himself a brother. So you know what I did, I took MY little brother and I tried to fix him I swear to you I did. But this right here what you see before you is Vision. Not, Tommy, you asked me what happened to Tommy Technoblade. I'll tell you exactly who the murderer is here. You all killed him. Tubbo did, you did, ALL YOU SICK FUKS RUIND MY BROTHER!” Dream’s voice came out like an angry roar and caused everyone to flinch.<br/>
Dream huffs “So you know what, i thought maybe, maybe after a bit of fixing up Tommy would come back. No, Tommy is dead and when he gave Quackity the disk you all still didn’t get it. So my reason Tubbo for destroying L’manberg is revenge, you killed my brother, so it’s only right I kill the thing you gave him up for.”<br/>
Tubbo’s and Quackity’s eyes widen, for there are no words, and when Tubbo stands up “Im-“<br/>
He’s cut off by Dream raising a blade towards him “Don’t say you’re sorry, it means nothing. You know I've realized something. He is worthless to you all, worthless to everyone but me and this is the sad, sad despicable truth. Which is why im taking him from this place. You don’t deserve him.”<br/>
With that Dream picks his tired little brother and pulls out an ender pearl and pearls away. Leaving them to realize their crime.</p><p>****</p><p>Vision looks to Dream with tired eyes "Im tired Dream, is it ok if i."<br/>
Dream nods "Yeah go to sleep bud when you wake up you'll be somewhere a lot better, after all, you are worthless to everyone but me."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ayyyy so no this is not by any means the end of this fanfic. You're welcome :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ayyyy so i hoped you like this and yayyyy it's finished!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dream took Tommy far from the land’s of the Dream SMP even the Antarctic empire wasn’t close to the place that the admin took the child. <br/>Many at first searched but no matter how hard one tried they all ended the same. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Not a piece of cobblestone tower to even remember Tommy by.<br/>Not even a country, almost like the boy never existed.<br/>Is this why people say to cherish every moment because you never know when someone may leave you for good. Is that why those moments feel gold is because there limited? What used to be worthless becomes worth it’s waiting in gold. <br/>Tubbo feels the answer to that is yes.<br/>He wished things were different if things were nicer if he was nicer. Maybe then the story would have gone a bit different. So now he is left to his lonesomeness as punishment for not valuing what was worthless.<br/>Sometimes he visits Technoblade, with fish from the bay.<br/>He hates sunsets, he can't bear to look at them without breaking down, or thinking Tommy might just appear like it didn’t change.<br/> But no, it never does and he has a feeling that it never will.</p><p> </p><p>****</p><p>Somewhere two brothers sit together as they watch the sunset and a pile of music discs burn.<br/>Sealing Tommyinnit's death and most of all sealing the end of this story...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments are chapter feul!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>